


Conversation Turned Critical

by Writtenonmybody



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, My First Smut, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writtenonmybody/pseuds/Writtenonmybody
Summary: Finn struggles to understand Rey mourning Ben and how understanding Poe is about it. He comes to talk to Poe, and it leads places that have nothing to do with Rey and Ben.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Conversation Turned Critical

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing erotica. That is much too fancy a word though. Smut? Soft core porn? An exaggerated reaction to not enough kissing (of characters that I wanted to see kiss) in the movies? I've no idea if it's a successful attempt, but it was fun to write.

Poe was in the lotus position when Finn entered the work-out area. Finn was slammed back. His Force-sensitivity caused him to feel bodily the mental shield that Poe was projecting in a massive expanding wall all around him. Finn gasped in surprise with a small cry of discomfort. Poe dropped the practice immediately and sprang up crying, “Finn, buddy, are you alright?”

Finn rubbed his chest and panted slightly. “What the kriff was that?” 

“I reserved the pitch,” Poe said as if that explained something.

“Yeah, and I saw it was you so I came in. Poe, are you Force-sensitive?”

“No, no, no,” Poe laughed. General Organa showed me some stuff that’s all.”

“You shouldn’t be able to do that,” Finn said.

“Hey,” Poe realized, “you can help me practice since you are Force-sensitive!”

“What? How?”

“Try to enter my mind,” said Poe.

“What?! No?!”

“Come on, it’ll be good for both of us.” Poe was grinning excitedly.

“No,” Finn said doggedly. No way was he going to replicate what Kylo Ren had done to Poe’s mind, even if Poe was asking him to. His heart melted though; Poe really trusted him.

“Just a little bit,” Poe wheedled.

“I am not forcing my way into your mind.”

“Buddy – “

“I won’t be like him.” Finn was shaking with conviction and anger, and some fear if he were being completely honest. Poe wrapped his arms around Finn slowly bringing their bodies together, chest to chest, heartbeat to heartbeat.

“Of course you won’t,” Poe soothed with his honey voice and massaging hands. 

Finn was not relaxing though. “You are so understanding of Rey’s feelings about him.”

“Buddy, what are you – ohh, you mean Rey’s feelings about Ben.”

“Ben. Ren. Whatever.” Finn spat as he said it. “You of all people shouldn’t be understanding. I mean, look at what you’re doing right now.”

“Weren’t you the one telling me that I should be more understanding, that I didn’t know what Rey was fighting, that only you and Leia understood…” 

“Yes,” Finn agreed. “When he was trying to pull her to the Dark Side. I understood that. Trying not to be on the Dark side of the Force, afraid that is who you really are.” Finn looked away as he said those words. He didn’t like to admit his own fears. Poe squeezed Finn’s shoulder. “But she’s mourning him as if he didn’t slaughter thousands and thousands and – “

“ – enslave children,” Poe finished.

“And violate minds, both of yours.”

Poe and Finn curled around each other breathing through their own trauma, being with each other. Poe murmured almost inaudibly in Finn’s ears like a mantra, “I’m okay. She’s okay. You’re okay. I'm okay. She's okay. You're okay.”

Eventually Finn pulled back. “I want to know how you can be so understanding. It’s not like it’s the nature of your friendship.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You and Rey fight constantly.”

“Sure, over you,” Poe dazzled him with his rakish grin. Then dimmed slightly. “Other things are different.” Finn stepped fully away from Poe, and Poe could see that he was not to be distracted. 

Poe stared up at the ceiling as if he could see the stars beyond them. “I knew Ben.”

“What?” Finn was aghast.

“When we were young,” Poe explained. “My parents were part of the Rebellion. They were friends. Later, Han and Leia and Ben would come to visit occasionally. He was only a few years younger than me. Sometimes if others weren’t available, they would leave him with us, when they were off on a mission.” 

Finn’s mind was struggling to process this information. He had never thought of Ben as a child, and certainly not as having any connection to his Poe. “You were – friends?” Finn trailed off not even sure what he wanted to ask or if he wanted to know.

“Not exactly. Ben was charismatic, sensitive, attractive – “

“Were you in love with him too?” interrupted Finn drily.

“No,” Poe said forcefully. “We just had a lot in common, that’s all.”

“Oh, because you’re charismatic, sensitive, and attractive too.” 

“Well, obviously,” Poe tugged at the lapel of Finn’s jacket playfully.

“You kissed him!” Finn was not sure if this was a question or a statement, a Force intuition or a jealous assumption.

“Why would you – “ but Poe was not quite meeting his eyes.

“When you were young, you kissed him,” Finn accused.

“I kissed a lot of people,” Poe evaded.

“Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better,” Finn groaned.

“I’ve only ever been in love once though,” Poe shone the brilliance of his open heart on Finn and drew him into a kiss that drove every other thought out of Finn’s mind. 

Finn wanted Poe, he wanted him right now, and he wanted to drive every thought of every other being Poe had ever kissed out of Poe’s mind. “Show me. Show me you love me,” Finn begged in a whisper. Poe’s grip grew tight. “But don’t be gentle with me, General,” Finn coaxed seductively. 

Poe bit Finn savagely on the neck. Finn cried out. “Make me pay for being jealous.” Poe hesitated, and Finn urged. “Punish me…”

Suddenly Poe threw Finn onto the ground. Poe straddled Finn his hardness grinding against Finn’s as Poe pinned him to the mat. Finn moaned and Poe stretched Finn’s arms up above his head. Shifting their cocks’ friction, Poe pressed his chest so Finn’s breath was just a bit constricted. Finn’s lips spasmed as Poe tied Finn’s hands to a weight on the ground. 

Poe lifted up and air rushed into Fin’s chest and into the vacated space above Finn’s throbbing cock, precum already soaking through his clothes.  
“Baby, is this okay?”

Love surged through Finn like he was coming. “Y-y-yes,” he was quivering with hunger.

“You want me to do this?” Poe tightened the restraints on Finn’s wrists and Finn whimpered.

“Y-y-yes.”

“You want me to teach you a lesson?” Finn’s whole body was trembling now. Poe was struggling to hold back, just a little longer.

“Please, I need – “ 

Poe pushed a gag roughly into Finn’s mouth and Finn’s body bucked as he sought to move Poe back into contact with his cock, already feeling desperate.

“What the safe word, buddy?” Poe cooed now, stroking him just the slightest bit with the tip of his finger.

“Ewok,” Finn was muffled by the gag and Poe loosened it slightly. Finn said it again clearly this time.

“Is that what you want now?” Poe moved entirely off Finn, just in case. His every nerve was protesting, but consent was everything to Poe. And he knew how to ask in ways that just made the arousal intensify. Finn’s body writhed trying to move towards Poe but he was out of reach and Finn’s arms were pinned. 

“You want to say Ewok and stop.” Poe moved further away with Finn’s groan following him. “Or do you want me to take you - ”  
.  
“Poe – “

“ – do whatever I want to you – “ 

“Poe – “

“ – tease you – “ 

“Poe – “

“ – fuck you – “ 

“Pleaaase, I need myy pilot – “ 

Despite the gag, Poe heard ever word. He was undone whenever Finn called him that. Clearly Finn was too in control to be fucked just yet. 

Poe tied Finn's legs so they were spread wide but could move. Finn was still writhing desperate to have more of Poe’s body against his. Poe ran his sensitive fingers up and down Finn’s body as if he were going to be gentle. Then he ripped Finn’s clothes off. Finn’s eyes were closed but he could hear them tear. Poe closed his mouth around Finn’s erect nipple and bit. Finn screamed in pain and pleasure. 

Poe squeezed the other nipple sharp and hard with his fingers continuing to suck, nibble, tease, bite. Poe rippled the fingers of his other hand like feathers down Finn’s abs to his perfect round ass. Finn had bucked up and Poe slammed his hand down spanking him once hard, and then twice, harder, and a third harder, again, and again, and again. Poe’s mouth had let go of one nipple but his other hand squeezed Finn’s other nipple each time he spanked him. Finn was sobbing and pleading in a way that was no longer words but mewling sounds emitting from his tortured ecstatic body.

Poe kneeled next to Finn letting the precum dripping from Poe drip onto Finn as he moved backwards so the tip of his erect cock grazed the top of Finn’s erection. Finn spasmed and lost the ability even for sound. He’s almost ready, thought Poe with satisfaction. Finn was shivering with heat and cold and hunger as Poe stood dripping over him. 

Poe was torn. He wanted to punish Finn for as long as Finn wanted. But he could see Finn’s opening stretched wide. Open for him. Open only for him. Open only ever for him. 

And it was that thought that undid him entirely. Poe dropped on top of Finn like a lion onto a gazelle. He tilted Finn stroking Finn’s cock with one hand as he thrust smoothly into him, driving his own cock deeper and deeper inside with a simultaneous rhythm that turned Finn inside out. They were nothing but rocking wet sensation. Harder, deeper, faster - harder, deeper, faster - harder, deeper - 

And they plunged together off the edge, off the edge into bliss.


End file.
